love me like you never did
by loveless801
Summary: Demyx found Zexion slashing again and he wanted to now why. rated m for future chapters...hahahah so excited to do my first mulitchapter! huge writer's block with this fanfic...will be continued someday T T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts because it's owned by square enix and we all know that XP…so sad anyway please enjoy the story and no flames pls? Thanks a lot.

Love me like you never did

(Created by Yushi)

_SLASH_

_DROP_

Zexion watched as the blood flowing from his wrist with tears. He placed the razor blade a little higher on the cut he made; creating another one. He made another on longer, deeper. Just as he was going to make the fourth one a hand grabbed the hand holding the razor blade and took it away while another hand wrapped the wounded forearm with a clean towel. Demyx looked at Zexion before hugging him. "Why? Why did you do this Zex??? I thought I made you stop. Why?" Zexion hugged back with his uninjured arm. "I'm sorry…" he repeated over and over again. Demyx felt the tears forming but he fought it back. "Shh…it's ok Zex if you can't tell me now I'll wait…ok??? Wait here ok? I'll just get the first aid kit." Demyx stood up and walked over to the sink-cabinet and got the first aid kit. He walked back to Zexion and removed the towel covering the bloody cuts. Demyx started cleaning the cuts and bandaged it. "Ok you're fine now." Demyx smiled weakly. Zexion didn't smiled but bit his lower lip. "Ok come on let's change your clothes I won't let you sleep in those bloody clothes." And he made Zexion stand and guided him to the bedroom.

Zexion sat on the bed with Demyx. "I'm sorry…" "Shh…come on now it's late already we should be sleeping." Zexion nodded and let Demyx push him back on the soft bed. Demyx then lay beside him and hugged him. "Night Zex. Love you." Before kissing Zexion's forehead. "love you too Dem." Demyx was about to close his eyes when Zexion suddenly speak. "Dem could you do something for me?" "Sure what is it babe??" "Could you sing a song for me?" "What song do you want?" "hmm…what about that song you sang when we first meet?" "sure. Come on Zex close your eyes." Zexion did what he was rold and closed his eyes. Demyx started singing.

_Kimi no kokoro he  
Kimi no kokoro he  
Todoke, todoke, todoke_

Boku no kokoro ga  
Kimi no kokoro he  
Todoku you ni  
Utauyo...

_Daitai itsumo doori ni  
Sono kado wo magareba  
Hitonami ni magire komi  
Tokete kieite iku_

Boku wa michi wo nakushi  
Kotoba sura nakushite shimau  
Dakedo hitotsu dake wa

Nokotteta, nokotteta  
Kimi no koe ga

Warau kao mo, *okoru* kao mo subete  
Boku wo arukaseru  
Kumo ga kireta saki wo  
Mitara kitto

Nee, wakaru deshou?  
Nee, wakaru deshou?

Demyx looked at Zexion's sleeping face and kissed him once more on the lips before closing his eyes and dreaming of how the two of them met.

Yushi: yay it's done!!! Hahaha I know it's not long or something but please wait for the second chapter. oh and the song is from naruto shippuden the title's michi to you all by aluto


	2. Chapter 2

Love me like you never did

(Created by Yushi)

Demyx anxiously waited for the mc to announce who the winner was for the band contest. Suddenly he saw a figure move from the other side of the back stage. He turned his head and saw an emo looking boy looking back at him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the other boy blush and walked out the backstage. Just then the mc started talking again.

"And the winner is….Melodious Nocturne!!!!!!!"

Demyx excited went on stage with his band members; Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku. They stood there smiling happily.

"Would you mind singing one last song before we give you the awards." Then the mc gave the mike to Demyx and Riku. The two of them looked at each other and nodded. "This song is entitled 'Zero no Kotae' enjoy" Then the music started and the two of them started singing.

_Tatoeba asu ga konai to shitara  
Boku ga ukita kako mo ima mo  
Zero ni nari  
Muimi na mono ni naru no kana?  
Toki no ue wo tachidomari kimi ga toikakeru_

Yuki ga tokete kieru you ni  
Boku no inochi mo owari ga atte  
Dakara koso kagaya keru

Bokura no mienai mirai  
Tsuyoku ukite saigo wa waratte itai kara

Soredemo saigo no hi ni  
Aisareta koto mo omoi dase masu you ni

Aozora ga saigo ni tsuketa kotoba no iro  
Boku ni kotae wo kureta  
A life is mine (kono jinsei wa bokumono)

Kangae sugi tamerai no koukai  
Nani mo shinai yori wa  
Subete wo kakete ukitai

After the song Demyx eyed the crowd and saw the emo looking boy again. Once again he raised an eyebrow but smiled at the audience.

I am soooo sorry for the late update!!! (.) I have so many things to do at school so that's that!!!! Anyway please wait for the 3rd chap!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : hahaha ok so here's the third chapter!!! Very sorry for being late!!! I still have school and all yeah and I shouldn't be using the computer but anyway!!! Hahaha ok this is still flashback and this is still in Demyx dreams!!! Ok enjoy!!

Love me like you never did

(Created by Yushi)

The following day Demyx lay on his bed sleeping like an angel when his phone started buzzing. He opened a tired aqua colored eye and looked at the flashing name on the screen that says 'Axel'. He groaned as he answered.

"Hello Axel what's up?"

"Hey there Dem!!! Yeah well do you plan on going to school because you know you might be late!!!"

"Wha??? What time is it anyway??" He asked sitting up.

"Hey Rox!! What time is it?" "6:30 am." He heard Roxas answer.

"There you got the answer!!" Axel said. Demyx swore he could see the smile forming on Axel's lips.

"Bastard it's too early!!!" Demyx groaned as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Whatever just get your ass here something's up." Then Axel hung up.

Demyx raised an eybrow. He got up and started to get ready for school.

*~* * ~*

When he got to school he quicly spotted his friends under a cherry tree.

"Yo!!! Good morning!!!" Demyx greeted.

Axel and Roxas walked towards him while Riku and Sora followed quietly behind. Once again Demyx raised an eyebrow the two never stayed silent before; since if ever Sora and Riku are together Sora would be talking and talking to Riku who quietly listens.

"Well as you can see Dem there's a—" Axel was cut short when Riku said "I'm going back to class. If ever you have something interesting to do just give me a ring." And then he left.

Sora was about to follow him when he looked away and walked towards the other way.

"Okie so what's up?"

"Well let's see." Axel put a finger on his cheek. "Well we all know Riku likes Sora and Sora likes Kairi and -- ack!!" Suddenly Roxas elbowed him.

"You're making the story to long!! Here goes Riku likes Sora, Sora likes Kairi and well Riku saw the two of them making out." Roxas said coldly but irritation clear in his eyes.

"But Riku accepted that already didn't he?? That whatever happens to Sora and Kairi he'll be fine."

"Well yeah but I think…Sora slept with her…" Roxas said looking around.

"He what??!! Well I guess he's grown up already." Demyx said shrugging.

"yeah I know but the only thing I don't understand is that why haven't Riku confess to him already." Axel said putting his hands on his waist.

Roxas elbowed him again. "Bastard you don't have the courage to tell me you loved me back then."

"Ok well we'll find a way don't worry guys." Just then he noticed the same boy from last night walking past them. "Uh hey guys I have to go talk to ya later!" then he ran off.

He followed the boy and made sure that it was really him. He noticed that he was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves underneath, skinny jeans and black rubber shoes. 'So emo.' He thought. Just then he called out.

"Hey you!!!"

Some of the students looked at him. One of them was the boy. After the boy looked at him for a while he started walking again.

"No, hey!!! The one with the blue hair covering one eye!!!" Demyx said as he made his way towards him.

"Yes do you need anything?" The boy asked.

"Not quite but…anyway I'm Demyx Utagawa and you are?" Demyx asked holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Oh…I'm Zexion Kurai…nice to meet you…" He grabbed Demyx's hand and shook it. On his pale lips a faint smile formed.

*~*~ ~*~*

They started walking down the hall and Demyx started humming a song. While Zexion walks quietly beside him. The song caught Demyx attention.

"What are you humming?" Zexion asked looking at him.

"Hmm??? It's 'Michi to you all'. Why did you ask?" Demyx rested his hands behind his head.

"Nothing I kinda like it." Zexion said as he kept his gaze on the floor.

"Hey I noticed your headphones. What music are you listening to?" Demyx asked as he removed his arms from his head.

"Nothing much; Want to listen?" Zexion asked handing Demyx the headphones.

Which Demyx gladly accepted and started listening to it.

_**I can open your eyes  
I can change your mind  
I can re-paint your walls  
and I will  
I can be, I can be, I can be all you need  
But I will not kiss your feet  
I will not smile to please**_

I can run through your fire  
I can jump your wall  
I can dive into your lake  
and I will  
I don't need, I don't need, I don't need destiny  
Telling me what to believe  
I will smile when I'm pleased

"What's the title of this song???" Demyx asked handing the headphones back to Zexion.

"It's 'Bleach' by Snow. I like the music she makes it's really nice." Zexion said putting his things in his sling bag.

"I'll do that some other time." Demyx replied.

Then the bell rang and they entered class; Demyx smiling widely while Zexion kept his calm composure.

A/N: okie end of chapter 3!! Yay!!! So yeah thir last names might be a bit awkward but please endure it if you don't like it…then there that's all.

next chapter would be…after Zexion wakes up only to find what? Hmm… stay tuned!!!! (^--^)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okie…so here's chapter 4…this is…uh…after demyx woke up…I guess…anyway have fun!!

Love me like you never did

(Created by Yushi)

Demyx's eyes suddenly opened. He smiled as he remembered his dream. Just then something moved from his side. He looked and smiled as he saw Zexion curled up on his side, head on his chest. He looked at the clock and sighed; he better make breakfast for the both of them. He slowly removed Zexion's head on his chest as to not wake him up and pulls the cover up to his chin. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. After that he went to the kitchen and thought of what to cook for breakfast; for it was usually Zexion who does the cooking.

*~* *~*

A while later after he finished cooking and setting up the table he went back to the room and gently shook Zexion awake.

"Zex babe?? Wake up please." He said sweetly.

Zexion stirred and groaned before opening his blue eyes. "Dem…?"

"Good morning sunshine…let's eat breakfast. Come on." Demyx said smiling.

Zexion sat on the bed. "You…were able to cook something edible???"

Demyx faked a frown and said "don't you believe me??? I did my best you know."

Zexion smiled then chuckled. He then wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck and kissed him; a chaste kiss to be exact. "It's okay…I believe you but I could help remembering the time you tried cooking by yourself. You nearly burned the kitchen."

Demyx pouted. "You are so bad….it was an accident ya know…. Anyway get up already, you have to eat." Just then Zexion shook his head "Correction….WE have to eat. I hope you made a lot." He smiled before standing up and going to the bathroom.

*~* *~*

While eating, Demyx decided to talk about the issue from last night. "Ummm…Zex??" Zexion looked up from the news paper he was reading. "Hmm? What?" "About last night…" Zexion quickly turned away. "I don't want to talk about it…." "But Zex yo--"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!!" Zexion shouted then ran to the bedroom with Demyx following him.

Zexion quickly got dressed. And was about to go out of the room when he saw Demyx standing there. "Where are you going?" "Out." Was Zexion's simple answer then he walked past Demyx. "Hey Zex!! Please I'm sorry!!!" he grabbed Zexion arm but Zexion shrugged it off and ran out of the house. Demyx stood there looking at the closed door.

TBC….

~~~***~~~

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I was addicted to this online game and such and there's also school work so yeah. Chapter 5 will be up soon (I hope so) (T^T)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: fifth chapter already. Have fun please!!

Love me like you never did

(Created by Yushi)

Zexion ran out of the apartment building and started walking towards the park. On his way he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and started to dial a number. He put the phone on his ear and waited for the person to answer the phone. Then after a few seconds someone answered.

"Hello?? Zexion??" the voice asked worry clear in the voice of the person.

"Hey mornin' Riku" Zexion answered.

"Good morning to you too, is something…wrong??" the last word was said in a manner that is worried and afraid.

"Well yeah something's wrong. Can you come over to the park please?"

"Oh ok. I'll be there in a few minutes 'k?" he could hear the rustling of sheets and of closet doors opening.

"Yeah I'll wait. Don't take long. Bye" Zexion didn't wait for Riku's answer but turned the phone off already.

He kept walking until he reached the park. It was still early so there are very little people. He smiled as he sat on the side of the fountain and looked at the trees rustling in the wind when suddenly someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey." Zexion greeted.

"…" Riku's face was filled with mixed emotions but worry is the most visible of all.

"Why don't you sit down?" Zexion patted the place beside him.

Riku sat down then asked, "What's wrong?? Did something else happen??"

"Well…I got into a fight with Demyx." Zexion said as he looked at the ground.

Riku looked at him as if it was not true. "You got into a fight with…Demyx?? I don't think that could happen, Zex." He brushed his hair back.

"Well not a fight actually…he wanted to know what happened to…us…last night but I didn't want to talk about it so…I left."

"Zex I know…it's hard. It was my fault after all." Riku's eyes were a little glassy as he looked at the ground but even though he wanted to cry he tried to smile; a smile full of pain.

"Riku look it's not your fault. It's that fuckers fault so please don't blame yourself." He wrapped an arm around Riku and pulled him close.

Riku lost his smile as he leaned on to Zexion's shoulder. "What are we going to do Zex…the past is hunting us…they won't leave."

"I'm not sure Riku but we'll find something out. We won't go through that again. I won't allow it. It's for us and…" he looked away. "Demyx."

"I'm happy for you, you know that?" Riku smiled it was not forced but still the smile was painful. "You have someone by your side no matter what. Unlike me…I got nothing."

"Hey don't say that!!! It's not like…no one loves you but…"

Riku pulled away from Zexion's embrace and looked at him. "Zex you know…" He took Zexion's hand and smiled. "You really are a true friend. Please don't leave me…like everyone did…" Riku said as silent tears fell from the side of his eyes as he smiled again.

"You idiot, of course I won't leave you like everyone did. Remember I, Demyx and the rest of the gang are here for you. We won't leave you like what happened back then." Zexion said firmly before hugging the now crying Riku.

Just then Riku's phone rang and his eyes widened. He removed himself from Zexion once again and took the phone out of his pocket. He looked at the name on the screen 'SEPIROTH'. His hands started shaking. He was about to answer the phone when Zexion took it from his hands and was the one who answered it.

"Hello Riku come home now I want to fuck you now."

"Go fuck yourself you useless man." Zexion answered. Riku was trying to get the phone back but Zexion kept it away from him.

"You're not Riku. Who are you??!!! Let me talk to him!!" Sepiroth answered fiercely.

"An asshole like you doesn't have to know my name. And I won't let you talk to him."

"Give him the phone right now or—"he got cut off when Zexion suddenly spoke.

"What will you do go and fuck me too you mother fucker??!!!! Leave him alone if you don't I'll take him with me."

"Zexion please….don't challenge him…." Riku said in a whisper.

Zexion gave him a cold glance and started talking again. "You bastard!!! Look what you did to Riku!!! I'll take him away from you…so that you won't hurt him again." Then he shut the phone off already.

"Zexion you shouldn't have—"he was cut off by an angry Zexion.

"What? Let you go home, so that you'll be fucked by your mother fucking father??!!! I'm helping you stop what happened in the past Riku!!! Can't you see??!! As long that you're in his clutches you won't be able to move on!!! And you'll just be more afraid than before!!!" Zexion said this while firmly holding Riku's shoulders.

"Zexion…I…Zex…I…I don't know what to do now…I can't go home can I??"

"You can't. You could stay with me and Demyx at our apartment." Zexion smiled.

"But wouldn't that bother you??" Riku asked.

"Well…no cause we have two rooms so the other room was vacant and all."

"Good thing it's summer already but are you sure about this??? My…my dad's…"

"I told you already we'll figure a way out of this. We'll find a way to have him in prison or something. Just…it'll be fine I promise." Zexion said as he pulled Riku up and they started to walk back to Demyx and Zexion's apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. T_T been very busy with all my exams. Anyway since its summer already I'll try my best to update faster. Sorry if the character's personality is different. Anyway thanks for all the favs. =^_^=


	6. Chapter 6

Love me like you never did

(Created by Yushi)

Demyx waited for Zexion to come home. He didn't mean to offend the boy but he was just trying to help. Suddenly he heard the door open. He stood up from where he was seated at the kitchen and walked towards the front door. "Zexion I'm…" he stopped as he saw Riku standing beside Zexion. "Oh…welcome back. Hey Riku!" He greeted. Zexion looked at him, as if he was troubled. "Demyx I'm sorry about this morning but—"

"Zexion…it's alright it's my fault after all." Demyx said with a smile.

Zexion smiled and said "Dem is…is it aright to make Riku stay with us for a while?? We…have some things to discuss with you…"

"Ummm sure…come on." Demyx walked back to the living room. They sat down and Zexion started.

"Well…Demyx this is what happened ….." He looks nervously towards Riku who was looking at the floor. Zexion sighed. "We…we were raped last night…"

Demyx sucked in his breath and looked at Riku who was trying his best not to break down. "Is…is this why you slit your forearm last night??"

Riku looked up at Zexion who nodded. "Zexion…..I'm…I…"

"Shhh…Riku I told you already it's not your fault…" Zexion answered looking away.

Demyx clenched his fists. "Zexion why won't you tell me what happened exactly!!"

Riku looked at Demyx and frowned.

"Well here's how it happened…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**FLASHABACK THE DAY BEFORE (ZEXION'S STORY)**_

_Zexion woke up early took a shower and got dressed. He was going out with Riku, his best friend, today. When he finished dressing up Demyx was still fast asleep and so he just gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and went out of the house to meet up with Riku._

_When they arrived at the mall they went around the boutiques and shops. They ate lunch and then went around again. _

_It was getting late and the two decided to go home already. But Riku wanted to look inside this store and Zexion agreed with a small smile. Just as they entered four men surrounded them and dragged them to the basement. As they we're being dragged they both lost consciousness._

_Zexion felt something cold around his wrist and opened his eyes. He was in the basement and was handcuffed to a post. He looked around and saw Riku on a bed; also handcuffed. "Riku!!!" Zexion shouted at the unconscious boy. Riku opened his eyes and looked at Zexion. "Wha--?? W-where are we??" Riku asked as he tried to sit up but failed to do so for his wrist was handcuffed on the headboard. Riku was scared and Zexion is too but they didn't know what to do. Just then the four men earlier went in. _

"_Oh hey look!!! The bitches are awake now!!!" one of them said happily and the others laughed._

"_What do you want from us???!!!" Zexion shouted while Riku looked at them nervously._

"_What do we want from you? Well let's see….we want your…body!!!" and then the others laughed again._

_Just then one of the men approached the bed where Riku was bounded to. He caressed Riku's left cheek with his right hand in which Riku flinched quickly. "Don't touch him you fucker!!!!!" Zexion shouted drawing the man's attention to him. That was the time he noticed the men have very masculine bodies which bothered him more._

"_Oh come on don't be over protective over this boy. It's not like he's your boyfriend or something. Don't worry you'll be next." He smirked. _

_After that remark the man proceeded on removing Riku's clothing. "Don't touch me!!!!!" Riku resisted even though he couldn't do anything. "Will you shut up?!! You're fucking irritating!!" the man shouted as he slapped Riku across the cheek, hard. "Now be a good bitch and just stay there." He smirked as he played with Riku's growing member. _

"_See??? You're growing hard already…" He smirked. He made a sign making the one with blonde hair walk towards them with a grin. "So you take the mouth I take the ass." The first man said. Then he looked at Riku who was glaring at them. "but you see…I want to hear this bitch scream. Is it alright if I do him first??" The blonde nodded and sat down on the chair near the bed. _

"_Ok here now bitch I'm gonna start so you better scream." He whispered at Riku's ear._

_Riku's eyes widened and he screamed when the man entered him without any preparation. Riku tried kicking the man off him but the man just held Riku's ankle in with an iron fist. He spread Riku's legs more for more access and Riku screamed out as he felt himself being torn apart again. _

_Zexion who was shocked looked away he couldn't take watching this but he forced himself to watch. He saw the tears falling at the side of Riku's face making him teary-eyed also. _

_Riku had already come a few moments earlier but the man just kept on ramming his cock inside the now crying Riku. After a few more thrusts he came making Riku hiss. "Yo dude go use his mouth I don't think he'll resist anymore." The man grinned as he put his pants on. _

_The blonde grinned as he walked towards the bed and started fucking Riku's mouth. He forced himself inside and Riku ended up deep-throating him. After a few minutes he came inside Riku's mouth. Riku tried to swallow but some trickled down the side of his mouth. The blonde moved away leaving a coughing Riku on the bed. Zexion looked at Riku worriedly. Riku didn't have any light in his eyes anymore and he lay on the bed limply as if he was a broken marionette._

_After what they did to Riku, who was now sitting on a couch at the other end of the basement and still handcuffed, Zexion was the one on the bed getting played with. Zexion felt disgusted with his self as he put his clothes on and walked towards Riku. "Hey bitches!!! The one who ordered us to do this is his dad!!! So go take your fucking revenge on him!!!" the man who fucked Riku earlier shouted as he threw the key to the handcuff towards Zexion. _

_When they left that was the only time Zexion removed the handcuff and hugged Riku who was crying. "Zex….i'm so sorry…" Riku said quietly. "Ssshhh…its ok Riku, it's alright. Can you walk??? We have to go home…" Zexion said standing up. Riku nodded and stood up ignoring the pain and the two of them started their way towards the stairs and to their houses._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: wow…now I feel guilty for doing this to them…O_O I'm so sorry for the late update but I'll do my best to finish this quickly. Thanks for reading and thanks for the fav!!!!


End file.
